Mission Accomplished
by ms.night
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rosalie were adopted by the Cullen's now they are undercover FBI agents, but what happens when they have to accept their father decision that they need …male partners in a dangerous mission. AH. Canon Pairings.
1. Mission:Tyler Crowley

_**Hi!** Well this is my first fan fiction ever so I will really like to hear (well...read) your opinions and if you like it I am open for suggestions *smiles* _

_BTW...I want to thank my awesome best friend and beta:**Piojabrns.**_

_thanks for your time 3_

_well, keep reading _

_bye bye._

* * *

BPOV

"_**NO! **__No way am I going to wear __**that**__"_ I almost shouted.

"_But…Beeeeellllaaaaaaaa!!"_ Alice whined… _again _

That little, annoying, obsess with fashion, best friend, pixie of mine was trying to convince me…_again_…too wear the outfit she had chose for me for our mission today.

Today we where going to a club to find one of the suspects of a current wave of crimes in the area of Seattle and interrogate him.

We needed disguises and Alice was in charge of finding them. I was the shy one of the group while Rose was the confident one and Alice the fashion obsessed and hyper one.

"_Let it go B, you know that you'll end up wearing it anyway"_ Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah…you are right, Rose, but…ugh! OKAY!" _I was pouting, and nobody can resist pouting Alice! So I surrendered.

"_Yay! Thank you B! You'll look HOT!" _she said bouncing up and downenthusiastically.

"_Why is it that I have to be the one flirting with the enemy again? You both are better at that than me…" _I said looking at my shoes, unable to look at their reassuring expressions.

"_Bella…you are gorgeous and smart, besides you'll do a fantastic job, remember the last time you had to flirt with the enemy?"_ Rose said with a serious but kind expression.

"_Ugh, yeah…that Mike guy was all over you B, until we sent him to jail, you really made quite an impression on him_" Alice said giggling.

"_And besides, he likes sexy brunettes with sweet brown chocolate eyes…" _Rose said.

"_How do you know that, Rose?" _Alice asked…that was exactly what I was thinking.

"_Oh. I kind of may have check his file and saw that all his female victims had those qualities…and he picked them up in clubs." _Rose said nervously.

"_Ohhh…great…" _I said sarcastically.

"_Don't worry, we'll be there to keep an eye on you and I'm sure that those other unfortunate girls weren't capable of killing him with their eyes closed like you are." _Alice had a reassuring smile that made me smile too.

"_You are a lethal human weapon, B! Aww! Now I want to see a Jackie Chan movie!" _Rose informed.

"_Hahaha…girls! We need to get ready to go! Duty calls!" _Alice hissed

We arrived at the club at 9:30 pm and as soon as the bouncer saw us, he called for us.

"_Hey gorgeous ladies, come right in"_ he said in a seductive way.

"_Thanks handsome"_ I said and winked. Alice said thanks as well, while Rose kissed him on the cheek.

When we were in, we split, Rose went to the left corner of the bar while Alice went to the dance floor and quickly found someone to dance with but she kept her attention on her surroundings. We never lose our attention in our mission, no matter what.

"_What is a beautiful young lady doing here so lonely?" _a deep voice coming from behind me asked.

I shyly turned around and saw my victim, this was my lucky night! I didn't have to look for him so the first part of my mission was completed.

**Name: Tyler Crowley**

**Age: 27**

**Occupation: Drug dealer.**

**Accusations: **

**Possession of drugs.**

**Murders.**

**Sexual assault.**

**Sale of weapons.**

**Sexual harassment.**

**Domestic violence.**

"_Mmm...Hi" _I faked a smile.

"_Hi, I'm Tyler, what's you name?" _he asked

"_I'm Samantha, nice to meet you Tyler." _Hey, I wasn't going to give my real name. We never did. I was Samantha, Alice was Mary and Rosalie was Eliza.

"_Would you honor me with your company this evening, Samantha?" _ He asked hopefully, trying to make a good impression. Hahaha, if he just knew that I already know everything about him.

"_Sure, it will be my pleasure" _and we went to sit in a private table far away from the dance floor. I had eyes watching over me. Alice and Rose were at the bar discretely watching every move in case something went wrong.

Carlisle always wanted to send people to watch over us, he saw us like daughters and he was the overprotective dad that happens to be the man in control of the FBI. He tried to convince us that we shouldn't go to missions without, at least, one guy that could protect us if something happened. We, as usual, denied. We were old enough to take care of ourselves, not to mention that if anyone messed with us they would not have a chance to do the damage.

_-Flashback-_

"_Girls…please, don't be so stubborn; we will feel better if Ben goes with you" _Carlisle stated.

"_Yes! I will protect you girls, please; I don't want anything to happen to any of you"_ Ben begged.

"_Guys! We are old enough to take care of ourselves and we always take care of each other. In every mission we go through this!" _Rose said a little bit annoyed.

"_We are sorry girls, you know how much Carlisle, Ben and I love all of you and we don't want anything to happen to any of you." _Esme said comforting us.

"_We know, Mom, but…please, don't send anyone; we want to do this alone."_ I said, we wanted to prove ourselves to our Dad.

_-End of Flashback-_

Carlisle and Esme were like our parents. They took us in when my parents died in a car accident, Rose was taking from her house by the family department because her parents were alcoholics and Alice parents were in jail. They adopted us when we were 16 years old and now we were 25 and they still treat us like teenagers that need supervision even on our jobs.

* * *

_I should let you know that I have not yet decided if this story will have lemons on it because sincerely... I think I will do badly. _

_We'll see what happens.3_

_Thanks for reading._

_Goodnight from =)  
_


	2. Empty Feeling

Oops! I forgot to put these in the first chapter-

_**I don't own Twilight**__**, **__sadly.__**  
Twilight is the amazing work of Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Btw, I know, I know, this is a very short chapter and i updated too late...i'm sorry =(**_

_**Let's make a deal-**_

_**-Since I started college but i dont have class on fridays, i will write the chapters Fridays.**_

_**-Send them to my beta (Piojabrns) on Saturdays.**_

_**-And post them on Sundays.**_

_**but keep in my mind that maybe it won't be always like that but I WILL REALLY REALLY TRY! (i like being organized)**_

_**Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Love you all, take care.**_

* * *

**Empty feeling**

BPOV

Tyler went on talking about how much money he had; how many companies he had worked for and that he was currently single…I can't believe I have to flirt with this guy.

"_But you are welcome to change that Samantha." _He said and then winked at me.

"_He he…good to know" _and I gave my best seductive smile..._"but if you don't mind may I ask something?"_

"_Mmm…sure, ask away" _he was hesitant about his answer.

"_Why a handsome, sexy, smart, rich and powerful man like you is single?" _Ugh, I now have to clean my mouth with soap! And watch some movie to forget about this guy, if I don't…I'm going to suffer from nightmares tonight.

"_Bad luck. I guess, I haven't found what I'm looking for...well, until tonight that is, you just changed my luck." _He smiled. Is that supposed to be a breath-taking smile? No, don't think so honey.

"_Well, lucky me." _I said in a seductive tone and winked. He had no idea how lucky I really was.

The night continued: we danced, talked a little more and drink after drink he was spilling away his secrets.

It was very easy…too easy, drunken Tyler had no secrets! He started talking about his real life, his victims and that I was going to be the next one, but then Rose and Alice came to us and started talking with him as well, there was a recording machine in my purse so we had the hole conversation in tape.

After he finished confessing his sins, we took him outside for fresh air…and put handcuffs on him, he thought he was going to... _get lucky_, he said threesomes were so last year. Ha-ha, how naïve.

"_Tyler! Wakey wakey" _Alice was screaming because drunken Tyler fell asleep on her lap. But little pixie had a temper! I giggle at the thought.

Alice punch Tyler right in the face and left him with a bleeding nose, that woke him up for sure, he started screaming, crying and punching the seats like a little kid.

"_Oh poor thing" _Rose said sarcastically.

"_Oh cry me a river, Tyler" _Alice said annoyed. After all, he did fell asleep on her.

We arrived at the station and went to look for Ben to interrogate Tyler again to see if he said the same things that he told us at the bar and that we had on tape.

After finding Ben, he took Tyler and Carlisle called for us to meet him at his office. His eyes widened when he saw the clothes we had on. Hey! It wasn't like we were dressed like hoes or strippers..._erm_… ok, maybe a little bit but we were covered on the necessary areas. I swear we were!

"_Girls…before anything else, would you mind telling me why are you dressed like that? You have the whole station trying to undress you with their eyes!" _Carlisle said sternly

"_Oh Dad! We were on a mission that required us to dress this way, young women dress like this to go to the bars, we needed to blend in, ya' know?" _Alice was the best at making excuses.

I was a horrible liar when it came to my family and Rose...well…she was Rose, she will say something to get us out of trouble when we were sure we were in one.

Our father sighed, _"Well ladies you are old enough for me tell you what you can wear or not, but if some of the guys here tries to mess with you, you are going to tell me immediately. Do we understand each other?" _he said firmly.

"_Yes sir!" _We said in unison. It was always like this. Our overprotective father was watching our backs while trying to find the right guys for each one of us.

Mmm… lets see…how many has he approved of…mmm…oh, yeah…NONE!

He didn't want us dating guys of the station because he said he knew each one of them better than the palm of his left hand and he knew that we didn't have anything in common with them. We agreed.

No offense but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with some guy that only watches sports, drinks coffee, eats donuts and enjoys hookers every now and then before taking them to the station.

I doubt my sisters would like that either. No, thank you, we wanted to stay STD free that's why…even though we didn't want to admit it, we were still virgins at the age of 25.

It wasn't like we were afraid to say it, is just that if anyone in the station found out about it, we would be treated differently, every guy would offer themselves to us to take our virginity and they would lose every form of respect towards us. Yeah, they were pigs! Not in the cute animal way.

Anyways, our father congratulated us for a successful result on the case and Tyler was found guilty. One of his crimes was the murder of a young Californian woman named Jessica, they were seen together last month but after a fight with him, she never went home and her parents called us. That's what made us interested in the case and we decided to investigate and follow Tyler until our opportunity arrived for us to make him pay for his crimes.

We were here to make justice, protect innocent people and make it safer for civilians to walk around and enjoy their lives with their families while we kind of didn't have one.

We were three sisters dedicated to our job. Don't get me wrong, we love our job but we felt like something was missing in our lives but we didn't know what it was.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

After Tyler's case, we have been really busy. Dad wanted us to take a vacation but we decided against it. Every time we take time off we end up depressed or bored. That may be because we realize how empty our lives are, _love lives_ that is... I mean, don't get me wrong, we love each other but…a girl has her needs, okay! We need to feel loved, to have big arms around us that make us feel protected and secure.

"_Girls, I have a new mission for you today."_ Dad said while we were entering his office, with a big smile on his face.

That's odd. What does big man has in his mind stored for us today that's making him smile like that? , I thought.

"'_Kay, shoot!"_ Alice was eyeing him suspiciously too.

"_Well…I need you to show the roads of the job to some new members of the team."_ Dad said cautiously.

"_Okay, but doesn't Angela and Ben are the ones that usually do that?" _Rose asked.

"_Well…y-yes. But I want you three to do it! And since I'm the boss…well, you'll do it. Understood?"_

Wenodded. He just smiled widely. He gave each of us a folder with the necessary things we needed to know about the new members. When we were about to go, he stopped us. He had one more surprise for us.

"_Oh! And girls… treat them well. They are right outside waiting for you and each of you are in charge of one of them. So, you will be working with them for a while __**individually**__. The folders I just gave you are their personal profiles. Get to know them really well…" _Dad said and excused himself outside.

Alice, Rose and me just stood with our mouths wide open since he said that we will be doing this individually. We have never worked apart! We were always together in missions. What is he thinking?

Alice was the first to recover. _"Well, maybe Dad wants to test us, we knew this would happen someday, right?"_

"_Right"_ I said.

"_Well, we better get this started and get to know the newbies so this can end soon, it will be just a couple of weeks"_ Rose reminded us.

"_Okay! Let's do this!"_ Alice exclaimed.

Before we met with them outside, we needed to read their profiles. We stayed in our desk looking at the folders and memorizing their names and other information. I looked around and found my sisters being really quiet but with smiley faces at the folders. _Gosh! They are weird!_

"_Whoa. He's hot! " _I blushed when the realization that I said that out loud kicked in. I stared at the folder looking at the amazing picture; this guy had piercing green eyes, a gorgeous breathtaking smile and a perfect body.

"_I think we are in trouble girls! These guys are smoking hot!" _ Rose was looking trough the glass doors towards the waiting area were the guys were at.

"_Well, let's not keep them waiting." _Alice said bouncing.

We called them into our office and immediately we lost track of our thoughts and words.

They were fucking Adonis's!

"_Hello ladies" _a deep voice said taking us out of our trace.

"_Hello…Emmett. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." _She introduced herself.

"_Hi. I'm Alice! Nice to meet you guys" _Alice said but looking directly at…

"_Nice to meet you too, Alice…I'm Jasper, but you may call me as you like" _he said while taking Al's hand and kissing it. She blushed, but quickly composed herself and smiled.

"_I guess you must be Isabella." _a velvety voice that belongs to the Adonis in front of me said.

"_Please call me Bella…you must be_..." I was cut off by him.

"_Edward." _He said with the sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen.


	4. Meeting: Enemy

**hey guys! [as you know...property of Stephanie Meyer...blah blah....]  
**

**i'm so sorry that this is a very very short chapter and that it has taken me forever to continue this story. would you forgive me? please don't attack me *sad face***

**i was wondering if you guys would like the whole situation or if i can forward things a bit....what do you think?**

**by the way, if any of you have any suggestions contact me: .**

**ohh and my beta hasn't read this and she goes on vacation tomorrow (i will write when i can ok? but i promise i won't abandon this story)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Please call me Bella…you must be_..." I was cut off by him.

"_Edward." _He said with the sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen.

"_Edward…nice to meet you and welcome to the group"_ I said and his expression changed but I couldn't comprehend his sudden change of…_**surprise?**_

"_Well…I guess we should get to know each other if we are going to be working together for the next couple of weeks"_ Emmett stated but kept looking at Rose.

"_I guess we should. Please come with me Emmett." _Rose said and they disappeared from the office.

"_Well, I think we should be going to, Jasper, there's a lot of stuff we need to know." _Alice took Jasper's hand and they disappeared like the previous couple had.

"_So…you'll be teaching me everything I have to know?" _the Adonis said, and I almost melted right there, but I have to be strong.

"_Yes…if you are willing to learn, I don't like to lose my time." _I pretended to be annoyed, I hope it works.

"_Trust me I'm willing to learn everything from you, Bella."_ Edward said in a very kind way.

At that moment, the person I hate most in this earth appeared, Mr. Black, Jacob Black that is.

"_Well, well, well, hello Bella…"_ said .

"_Is Isabella for you, Mr. Black, please don't forget that, and what brings you here?"_ I can't stand this man! He is repulsive!

"_What kind of welcome is that, Isabella?" _sneered Jacob.

"_The only one I can give __**you**__, ". _I stated. I looked at Edward and he seemed tense and ready for a fight.

"Excuse me, sir, but if Bella doesn't want you here, it would be better if you go away."

* * *

**don't kill me! i'll have the next chapter in the weekend. if not, then you can kill me, but i prefer quick if you don't mind *smiles***


	5. Plans

hi! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Previously…

"_Well, well, well, hello Bella…"_ said Mr. Black.

"_Is Isabella for you, Mr. Black, please don't forget that, and what brings you here?"_ I can't stand this man! He is repulsive!

"_What kind of welcome is that, Isabella?" _sneered Jacob.

"_The only one I can give __**you**__, Mr. Black". _I stated. I looked at Edward and he seemed tense and ready for a fight.

"_Excuse me, sir, but if Bella doesn't want you here, it would be better if you go away."_ said Edward.

"_Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You have no right to even talk to me!"_ Jacob said angrily.

"_He is my partner, he has every right to talk to you, you stupid ball of meat!"_ I said. Edward looked stunned that I called him my partner, but that is the sad and ugly truth. **I, ****Isabella Cullen**** have a partner named ****Edward Masen****.**

"_Partner? The great Isabella Cullen with a partner? Since when?" asked Jacob._

_"That is not of your concern . Now, if you excuse us we have important things to discuss. Is there something you needed or was this a pointless visit?" _I said in hopes of getting him to leave.

"_Isabella, when will you accept that we are destined to be together? But I'll let you in peace…for now." _With that Jacob winked at me and walked out of my office.

"_What the hell was that?" _said Edward staring at the door.

"_That was part of the past coming to ruin the present…but never mind that! Let's get to work!" _

Edward looked confused and like he wanted to say something but he thought it better and held it in.

After that ugly encounter we went to show Edward around the building. After three hours of meeting our co-workers we finally made it back to my office. My sisters were there already with Emmett and Jasper. Alice looked a little nervous.

"_Hey guys! Wassup?"_ I said.

"_Hey Bells! We were just inviting the guys to drinks after work, since the __three__ of us are going."_ Said Rose…well more like commanded.

"_Mmm…does it matter if I want to go or not?"_ I said already knowing the answer.

Rose and Alice looked at each other and simultaneously said "_NOPE_."

"_I thought so."_ I looked behind me and the guys were just looking at us with smiles on their faces.

Carlisle's POV

"_Esme, lock the doors if the girls come ok? Or just say I'm not here"_ I yelled as soon as I entered the house.

"_Why love? What did you do now?"_ Esme said when she arrived to the living room. She looked at me and tried not to laugh at my pathetic display of being scared of our daughters, but trust me, you do not want to be on the bad side of any of them and much less All of them!

"_Well…I may have, perhaps, maybe…." _I started to say, but lost my voice.

"_Carlisle Cullen! WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ she insisted. Whoa, ok maybe is better not to get on the bad side of **ANY **of my women.

"_I-kind-of-put-them-on-separate-cases-and-gave-them-partners_…" I said quickly in hopes she didn't understand me.

"_YOU WHAT?"_ Shit, she did. *sigh* _"Ohh…I'm so not locking the doors."_ And with that she walked away leaving me in the living room scared of all the scenarios that were running in my mind.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaack.


	6. AN Apology

**I'm so sorry guys! I didn't realize that I hadn't updated in such a long time. I promise I will continue this story. I have three more weeks until I finish my semester and then I will completely dedicate my time to finish this story.**

**Thank you !**

**Those who have liked my story and given me feedback, I seriously love you!**

**You'll hear from me soon.**


End file.
